


Animal Rut

by noxfauna



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alpha John, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxfauna/pseuds/noxfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Friend on Tumblr requested I write a Jorian pwp, here it is :> )</p>
<p>It was supposed to a be a Routine retrieval of stolen Sexbots. Of course it doesn't go to plan and John is hit with the heavy Aphrodisiac drug named 'Animal', sending his Alpha genes into overdrive instantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Rut

It had been a routine stolen Sex Bot retrieval, the stolen bots kept in the backroom of filthy bar for tramps to rent out at an hour a piece or more.

 

“Police, open up!” John called out, waiting a moment before kicking the flimsy wooden door in. The male and female Intimate Robot Companions were lined up in charging stations barely clothed. Other than the bots the dark brick room looked empty. John clenched his jaw, raising his gun as he listened for any movement. Faster than he could react a cold metallic liquid was splashed in his face making him sputter from the suspect hiding behind the door. Coughing through the liquid's vapour John tugged the guy down by his shirt, pinning him down with a knee on the his back before handcuffing his hands behind his back.

 

“John, perimeter is secure.”

 

“Great Dorian, great.” The detective muttered, rubbing his eyes to stop the liquid from itching in his cornea.

 

“John are you alright?”

 

“Do I look alright?” He snapped, gritting his teeth as his head began to pound.

 

Dorian knelt beside him, tilting his head as the blue light patterns appeared across his skin.

 

“Visual scan shows the preliminary stages of your rut are coming to an exhilarated rate.”

 

“That's just great.” John growled as he stood.

 

He wiped the rest of the watery aphrodisiac off his face using his sleeve. The copper hue easily recognizable as being an outlawed drug nicknamed 'Animal', designed specifically to put any Alpha or Omega in a state of rut or Heat stronger than most people were capable of. Worst of all it would over ride the suppressant every police officer was prescribed to remain level headed. The only way to stop it was for an Alpha to find a mate to knot, but even then they were stuck with handling an unwanted Rut cycle.

 

“John we need to get you to a hospital.” Dorian spoke but it only seemed like an echo to John.

 

His pulse was hammering against his ear drums, breath coming in harsh pants, and he felt like the room had suddenly turned into an oven. Groaning in frustration he tugged at his clothing, feeling it stick to him from the sweat on his skin before stripping himself of his bullet proof vest and shirt. He shivered with relief before gritting his teeth as a heavy ache settled into every muscle, burning with an Alpha's need to claim and pleasure a mate. He sniffed the Android, desperate to find someone to spend his rut with before moaning as a particular scent caught his nose. An Omega just starting their heat, he shuddered, sniffing the Android as he walked before bumping straight into Dorian.

 

“John you're not thinking clearly.”

 

“Yeah well I can scent someone else that might not be think-”

 

“The scent is mine.” John swallowed before leaning closer to the Android and sniffing, even as Dorian leaned back. “As per protocol my systems adapted an Omega scent to keep you close.”

 

“Mm hm.” John hummed, barely hearing him as he went to nuzzle the other's neck, lost in the scent and need as his body burnedto pull the other against him. Slowly he slid his tongue along the soft synthetic skin, watching as the long lick caused an array of colours to light up Dorian's skin with the sensation. The Android shuddering at the intimate touch.

 

He almost forgot the 'Alpha Omega Protocol' included in the Android partnership debriefing. Ever Android Unit was fully capable of serving as a segregate mate if a Police Officer's suppressant was to fail while in the field of duty.

 

“John... at the rate the Animal drug is progressing through your system we won't make it to a hospital before you go rabid.”

 

“Suppressant, in car, buy some t-time.” John managed to pant out as his body shuddered.

 

Dorian picked up his vest and shirt from the floor before they both walked out of the building, John's heavy Alpha-Rut scent already alerting the other officers as to what had happened. John did his best to ignore them, going straight to the car parked behind the building, thankfully away from any prying eyes. Dorian opened the drivers side, leaning over the seat to reach for the med kit under the passenger seat. John swallowed again, trying to ignore the synthetic Omega scent that was driving him nuts, and attempting to force himself not to stare at the soft curve of his partner's rear end. He failed on both parts; leaning over Dorian to nip below the Android's hairline, his hips pressed hard against him. John grunted as the suppressant's needle point was jammed into his arm. Instantly the shuddering of his arms and legs stopped, though he couldn't bring himself to pull off the other.

 

“D-Dorian...” He stammered, feeling dizzy and breathless from the drug in his system.

 

“I'm here for whatever you need John.” The statement made the detective pause and met the other's blue gaze, the Android looking over his shoulder at him.

 

“Yeah, but do you want to be?” He huffed in a breathless laugh the question making Dorian smile.

 

“I'm built to please John, I can play Alpha or Omega, your call.”

 

John licked his lips before biting down on his bottom one to grind his hips slowly against Dorian's rear, feeling the soft swell of each ass cheek rub against the aching cock before shuddering.

 

“Need you under me, definitely need you under me.” John panted, gripping the others hips to grind against him harder.

 

“It would be better if you at least took our pants off then.” Dorian raised an eyebrow and John nodded, snickering in a self depreciating way, hating that the Animal drug had made him lose it so quickly, though admittedly it wouldn't be the first time he thought of Dorian spread over the front seats.

 

He reached under the others waist to undo his belt, tugging down pants and boxer from Dorian's hips. John smoothed his palm over the newly bare skin, watching as faint light patterns danced from his fingers with ever soft touch. He lightly traced a circle with his fingertips before palming the soft swell of synthetic muscle, watching way lights raced up the other's spine when he shuddered.

 

“Going to keep that light show up all night?”

 

“Not if you keep being a tease.”

 

“Oh really?” John dropped to his knees behind the other, tongue pressing over his partner's entrance before giving him swift licks, each lick causing Dorian to thrust back onto his tongue lightly, making small noises of need in his throat for more. “You were built really sensitive down here weren't you?”

 

“Y-yes... John I self lubricate like a-any human Omega the licking isn't needed.” Dorian tried to explain, voice cracking as John continued to lick, the detective enjoying the way each jolt of pleasure caused the other's vocal processor to malfunction to a higher pitch.

 

“Not doing it 'cause I have to, doing it 'cause I want to.”

 

John gave him a few more licks before patting his palm against the others ass as he stood, sighing in relief as he undid his own belt, tugging his pants just far enough down to free his cock. He licked his palm a few times before stroking his cock, wetting it with his saliva before pressing the head of it over the other's entrance.

 

“Still alright with this Dorian?” He asked, waiting for the nod of affirmation before slowly pressing in, gasping as he was squeezed tightly by the other.

 

He wrapped an arm around Dorian’s waist as he sunk in deeper, pulling the other off the seat and back against him as he bottomed out.

 

John could feel Dorian adjust to his length, already just the right amount of wet to let him slide back and forth, easy to rock into him at a slow pace as he felt the ache of his rut sink into a dull burn of pleasure. With every thrust in lights shot up Dorian's spine and John couldn't help thrusting harder, quickening his pace as Dorian braced his knees on top of the drivers seat of the car, raising his hips to give him a better angle to thrust in. John groaned, knowing Dorian had been right when he had said it was far to long since his last time. He squeezed his eyes shut as he thrust harder, knowing he was close and feeling the swell of his knot.

 

“J-John-” The stammered sound of his name was it for him and John thrust in deep as his knot swelled to fullness, cumming hard and falling down over the other's back, able to do little but try to catch his breath. He could feel Dorian squeeze tightly around his knot before orgasm set in for the Android as well, spilling cum down on the front seat with a quiet whimper.

 

“Ever.... Ever had that before?” John asked after finally catching breath, head finally clear.

 

“No... D-Didn't expect it to be so... intense.” Dorian admitted. “Kept making the synthetic nerves light up.”

 

“Well, the Animal drug is burnt out of my system... but I'm still stuck being in rut for a week now, want to suffer with me and see how intense your light show can get?”

 

“Sounds fun.” Dorian chuckled and John shivered before looking over his shoulder.

 

With his mind no longer under the influence of Animal it only just dawned on him that at any moment one of the other officer's could have walked around the other side of the building and saw his bare ass. Slowly he pulled out of Dorian, the other groaning from his knot not being fully deflated yet. Both of them stood, pulling the clothing back up into order, John laying spare cloth over his seat before they got into drive away.

 

“Sure you're fine to drive?” Dorian asked, raising an eyebrow when John growled at him.

 

“Of course I'm _fine_ , I'll be better once we're in bed.”

 

 


End file.
